


Truth Between Lies

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Actors - Fandom, Based on true story, Original Characters being replace, Original Humans - Fandom, Original Story, True Story - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Based on a real life story, Before The Acting Carrer, Character being Changed, Friendship, Frindship to Love, Hurt, I own the story line, Love, M/M, Real Life Character, Sorrow, never ending love, wonder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Hemsworth and Alexander Ludwig are close friends in High School. They are all friends and nothing more. But, things change when they both have moved up to a higher level of studies in another school where Liam Hemsworth had become a member of the Discipline Board, leading him to meet, Josh Hutcherson, a boy whom he admire and love who eventually become lovers. This is unknown to Alex as Liam had never told his best friend about his boyfriend. </p><p>This weren't the same from Alexender Ludwig. He had an unrequited love with, Hector, a boy whom he met online. But things changed,  when he found, Ian Nelson, a friend of Josh who look excatly like Hector. He began to have feelings for him not know what Ian's deceiving characters. Ian on the other hand was a good friend of Josh. Alex began drooling for the boy trying to find time and chances to be friends or even maybe...... something closer.</p><p>Will Alex get what he desire? A deceiving Ian Nelson whom he love. Will he get the love or will he be trapped in a legacy of unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Confessions 

School! Another school day. The alarm clock was ringing and Alex dragged himself out of his soft persuading bed towards the bath. He was excited. Excited to see his friend again. Liam is always one of his trusted buddies in school. After settling himself, he drove to school switching on his favourite song allowing it to play it on the radio. He smile on his own recalling the incident yesterday.

"They don't look alike. Please look at them carefully. It's two different person." Liam said clearly understand that Alex had been charmed by the physical appearance of the boy who was lining up on the left row.

"They do. You don't know him well like I do." Alex said staring at the boy who was talking with his friend.

"I know you miss him. But he is far away. Far far away. No use putting yourself in this condition. They are two different souls." Liam said giving him a soft nudge to sit and get ready for the assembly.

"Alright alright. But they do look alike." Alex said placing his bag down on the ground plopping himself next to Liam "So alike......." He said it in whispers only able for himself to listen.

He arrived at school on time. He switched off the car engine and walked towards the field with his school bag hung on his back. He decided to take out a book when he caught sight of the boy he had admired. He was sitting under the tree with his best friend, Josh. How did he know his name? Well, Liam knew him in a board. His intention to read vanished like salt among water. He stated at the boy. His eyes were shinning like crystals under the sun. He's not muscular but cute enough to charm his heart.

"Mornin'"

Alex was snapped from his dreams when he heard Liam's voice.

"I can see you are drooling for the boy there." Liam said. Alex smile knowing he could not lie to his best friend. He breathe in some air after some time of not breathing staring at the magnificent figure. Alex leave out a soft sigh laying his back.

"I admit, Liam. Have you ever know his name?" Alex asked.

"Nope, Alex. I don't. But I do know his friend, Josh. Perhaps you can get to know them soon." Liam said.

Alex sighs. He watched the boy taking his bag smiling to his friend as they both walked towards their class.

"Alex, come on. Tell me you are slowly falling for him? It's been weeks you have been spying on him." Liam said.

"I am. I just want to be friends." Alex said as he get up readied for class.

"Friends? Or more?" Liam said teasing him causing Alex to laugh.

"It depends. Now, lets go." Alex smile as he walked with Liam departing back to their respective classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam looked up at his best friend. How is he going to tell him? He had been going out with Josh often. Josh had officially being his boyfriend and he clearly knows the boy that Alex love. He's not easy going. Not like his physical looks. Maybe Alex can change him? He decided to pick up his courage to talk to Alex about about it.


	2. Extra  Classes are nuisance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex had a rough day after an extra class in school and he had tons of events which leads to meeting his Dream boy

Extra classes are nuisance. It's late. Almost two in the evening. Alex was packing his bag as he stuffed all his books into his bag leaving his classroom. He was so ready to go home but upon reaching to the parking lot, he was shocked to see the tyre of his car punctured! 

No! No! ~ Alex screamed internally as he slammed his bag on the ground. He opened the boot but was welcome with an empty boot. There was no extra tires! Dammit! He looked around and saw no sign of Liam's car. He must have got back home. 

How am I suppose to go home? ~ Alex paced around his car dialling for Liam's number but no one picked up the phone! He tried for some time and gave up on it. He had to pick a choice. Walk home. Or stay here for the night! No, I will walk home.

  Alex grabbed his bag as he locked his car and began walking out of the parking lot when he bumped into someone. He's not in a good mood!

  "Watch where you are going dude!" Alex shouted as he looked up towards the boy angrily but his mood changed when he saw who it was. The boy whom he was drooling at for so long. His movements were stopped as he stared at the boy dreamily.

  "I am! You are the one who isn't!" The boy shouted as he looked at him. 

 Rude! Yet, still charming. 

  "Excuse me..." The boy called out as he looked at Alex wondering what he was looking at.

  "Um.. Nothing."   
With that, Alex began walking away. He was lost in thoughts thinking about all the possibilities he could be with his Dream boy. He walked on the streets even though it was raining.  His body was drenched with rain as he used the raincoat to cover his school bag. He walked back towards his hostel. It was a long distance and upon reaching up the stairs, he dug his bags and pockets for the keys to his room but he failed. He closed his eyes. 

Shit! It's at the car! ~ He hammered his fist onto the door hard. He dumped his bag as he sat down on the ground leaning his forehead on his knees.   
It's all because of extra classes. Dammit! He closed his eyes rubbing his body with his palms as he was feeling cold because of his drenched clothes. 

Sleep consume him for hours until he felt someone shaking him gently.

  "Excuse me... Are you alright?" A voice asked. Sound familiar but he couldn't make out who it was. He looked up and saw someone he didn't expect to see. 

  "Oh..." Alex said as he stood up slowly feeling cold, "No. My car tyre was puncture, my clothes were wet and look at me now.... Haha. .. I am drenched." Alex said sarcastically watching his Dream boy who offered him a smile.

  "Things happen. Well, you can stay at my place for the night. Come." His Dream boy said carrying his bag but Alex stopped him, 

  "My things are wet. It's going to make a mess in your house." Alex said but was cut off by a harsh tone yet demanding, 

  "I don't mind. It's better than you getting drench out here like a lost man. Come on."

  Alex nod without hesitation. He was helpless. He just followed the boy into the house standing near the doorway watching him locked the door placing the keys on the rack. 

  "What's your name?" Alex asked out of a sudden causing the Dream boy to smile. His smile was cute. It melts Alex's heart watching his Dream boy to smile like an angel. Coincidence is it? Or its destiny? Coincidence. Yes, coincidence. 

  "That's out of a sudden.... Anyway, my name is Ian."

Alex smile not daring to take off his shirt drench as he watched Ian walking into his house tossing a pair of blue robe. Alex took it removing the drench clothing putting it into a basket Ian had gotten ready.  Alex yawned. He was tired but he picked up his remaining strength and asked, "Can I get a bath?" 

  "Sure sure. Do you want me to join you for a bath?" Ian asked looking at Alex

  "Huh? You mean...." Alex flushed. His cheeks were red like tomatoes watching the boy who had just offered him something he had not expected. 

  "Don't be surprise. I don't want you to fall asleep in my bath tub and get drown and it came out in the newspaper that someone died in my house."

Ian said as he pulled Alex close to him leading him to the bath. 

  "Now, I didn't get your name yet. What's your name?" Ian asked as he switched on the warm water filling the bath tub.

  "Alexender. You can call me Alex." Alexender said. 

  "Alright Alex. Bath time."


	3. Discover The Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex discovered the truth of Ian besides the deceiving charming looks. What choice will Alex take?

Bath time? Alex began to wonder what does he mean by the "bath time"? Alex think that it sounded so wierd that he could actually imagine something else. He shooked his thoughts away. Nah, Ian won't be someone like him. He is wierd and disgusting. No one will like him. 

 "Please don't tell me you are dreaming?" Ian said shaking Alex by his shoulders gently.

 "Huh.. Um.. No.. I am not." Alex answered as he soaked himself into the bath tub without removing his shirt. 

 "Are you going to bath with your shirt on?" Ian asked removing his shirt and pants throwing it into the laundry bucket.

Alex bit his lips watching the boy removing his shirt. His body was smooth. His skins like a baby. He lost in his thoughts again and was awake with the sound of the boy soaking himself in the water.

 "Seriously, Alex. You want to bath with your shirt on? What are you so afraid of? Both of us are guys." Ian said swimming close to him smirking, "Or you are too tired to remove it on your own?" 

  "No. No. I can remove it on my own." Alex said as he removed his shirt and pants which were wet putting it into the other basket.  He watched as Ian gazed at his body.  He blushed as he was not use of bathing together with a boy. He sighed as he soaked himself deeper into the water.

  "So. You stay here always?" Ian asked passing the shampoo towards Alex who was wetting his hair.

  "Mm... Yes. Thanks." Alex said taking the shampoo placing it on his hair. The smell was so familiar.  So familiar! Lavender. It was one of his favourite. He scrubbed his hair gently with the shampoo leaning his neck on the rail. 

 "You live alone? What about your family members?" Ian asked as he was too scrubbing his own hair.

 "Yes. I live on my own. Well, um... Actually I am an orphan." Alex admitted as he looked at Ian. Ian smiled watching him.

 "I am sorry. I don't mean to make it worse." Ian said.  

 "No. You didn't. " Alex said washing his body smiling. "I am used to it. Anyway,  what about you?" 

 "Me.. I am the only child. My family are in another district. Well, maybe I can ask my parents to adopt you. Are you in any orphanage homes?" Ian asked out of a sudden. 

 "No. I am no longer tied to the house. The house was closed and I had to leave. Well, don't trouble your parents. They are working hard enough to get you allowance." Alex said washing his hair massaging his tired scalp. As his sibling? It would give him more chance to be together but despite of his love to him, Alex cannot bear to call him "brother." 

 "Hmph! Trouble?" Ian scoff as he swam closer to Alex, "It will never be a trouble. I will talk about it with my parents." 

 "I mean it! I don't want!" Alex said splashing some water to the boys face. Ian groaned at the water being spat to him. He grabbed hold of Alex's palms tightly looking deep into his eyes. 

"Alright. Alright. I won't force you. But now....." Ian said smirking moving behind Alex slowly running his palms behind the back of the boy slowly nudging his nose onto his neck softly. 

●● Ian Nelson's P.O.V ●●   
I didn't know what came into my mind but seeing Alexender who was sitting in front of me. I couldn't stop touching him. I couldn't stop looking at him. I looked at Alex.

"You know. I am actually elder than you." I said closing my eyes kissing Alex's neck gently.

"What do you mean elder than me?" Alex asked. 

"You see my parents often go abroad to other districts for some work. I was left with my aunt and my aunt enrolled me late into school" I looked down at Alex who seemed tired. I run my palms on his soft back trailing my fingers slowly on his back and leaned foward kissing his skin as a sweet moan escaped from his lips.

"So, how old are you now, Excatly?" Alex asked as he turned around looking at me. His light blue eyes were sparkling waiting for an answer from me. 

"I am 25 this year. And you are only 22 I know." I answered watching him as I washed his hair with the water. His body seemed warmer. I hope he isn't getting sick because of the rain. 

I stared at his closed eyes for some time. I can't take it anymore. He is too charming. I need him. I want him to be my soul mate. I know it's a rush but I want him. I am eager for him. 

"Get up!" I demanded dragging him up along.

"What?!" He screamed softly surprised at the sudden touch. 

"You are not getting away from me." I said dragging him up and pinned him onto the wall. I could feel him pushing me away but I stopped him pushing my body close on his.

"Don't move! You are in my house. And you are submitted to my rules." Ian said looking at Alex. 

"Submit to you? Damm you Ian. I hate you. So, it's all an exchange isn't it?" Alex screamed watching me in my eyes. 

"Yes, I know what you want Ian. Those stares you gave me early in the morning in school, those smile you gave, I know. You don't know who I am really but I do. You wanted me!" I shouted looking into his eyes.

"So?! What if I want you? What do you care? Dammit! You son........" 

I silence him by cupping his face in my palms and kissed him sliding my tongue into his mouth. Our tongue fought for dominance and finally I won. Alex is muscular but he seemed to be weak. I need him. I pushed myself closer to him feeling his half harden length near mine.

"Hmm..... I can feel your body wants me." Ian said moving down to kiss Alex's neck and sucks his sweet spot. Alex moaned under his touch. He could smell fear in him but being the usual cold hearted Ian, he ignored those moans and leaned down to lick his harden nipples causing Alex to wriggle under his touch. 

♧♤♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ 

"I know you want to escape from me now but it's too late. Too late. You can submit to me or I will force you." Ian said sucking onto Alex already harden nipples causing the young boy to moan even louder.

"I don't want both. I want to go back." Alex said starring at him.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Ian screamed as he looked up to the boy turning him around harshly pinning him on the wall hardly without pity. He kissed his sweet spot on the neck holding onto his waist. Ian held onto his harden length slowly pushing himself into Alex's warm welcoming hole. Alex screamed in pain and pleasure. But hatred overtook him. He hated people to force on him and now someone whom he had always love had took him like this. Alex try to push him away but his body seem to be weak and he was cold. 

"Now, now.... I am sure you will like it, even if you will hate me." Ian said as he pushed himself deeper into Alex without removing himself. He pushed deeper and deeper causing Alex to moan like a whore. Ian like it without realising the pain Alex had to go through. He released himself inside the fragile body and pulled himself out. 

Alex was in pain and he was tired. With sweat on his forehead, he fell onto the ground helpless but Ian managed to catch him. He helped the boy who pulled away from him soaking himself in the tub.

"Leave me alone." Alex voice was rough and tired. He washed his body taking a robe and put it over.

"You can......." 

Before Ian could finished his words, Alex cut him off harshly.

"I will take the couch in the living room. I am not sharing the bed with you." Alex said and began walking out of the bathroom lying himself on the couch. He hate Ian. He hate him for making him feel like a whore, a slut. He wasn't this weak! He coughed pulling the robe closer to his body which was shivering in cold. He took his cellphone which was laying on the table and looked around. When he couldn't see Ian, he called Liam who finally picked up the call. 

"Alex, I have been looking everywhere for you........" Liam said worriedly.

"Come to my apartment. I am at my neighbour's house. Bring me a pair of cloth too." 

 


End file.
